


Closing Time

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Temperature Play, Uncontrolled Magic, borders on risk aware consensual kink, m/f sexual activity, magic use during sex, not completely safe sane consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: This is purely a pwp bit of smut. Not my usual thing, I like for there to be some kind of plot usually, but hey. We all need to do things outside our comfort zone sometimes! Also, since the story isn't finished yet in canon, I'd hate to pin it down to some point only to have that go belly up later on!





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: At this point, while my apprentice Lranja is completely aware that Julian has a masochistic streak a mile wide, she herself gets nothing but worry from *actually* hurting him. Julian knows this, and they work through it. This fanfic is, however, nothing other than an excuse to write porn so I'm not getting hot and heavy with the feelings involved in that part of their relationship.

Lranja doused the lantern outside the shop and locked the door behind her as she headed back inside. A peaceful end to a busy day that, if she was honest with herself, had taken more out of her than she had expected. She set the wards in place and took a moment to lean her forehead against the wood of the shop’s front door, closing her eyes and and collecting herself for a few seconds. 

Long, wiry arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into an affectionate squeeze. Julian’s black gloved hands balled into the fabric of her top as he nuzzled her neck, his lips planting cool kisses from her shoulder to her ear. 

“Long day?”

“But productive. Yours?”

Julian made a noncommittal noise and Lranja felt him shrug, obviously more interested in her earlobe than in conversation. She huffed a small laugh as he brought one hand to her face, turning her head to capture her mouth with his. 

Lranja knew that kind of kiss. She could taste the wanting on his tongue as she turned in his arms. Could smell the desire on his skin - an undercurrent of heat and salt and sandalwood soap - while she helped him shed his jacket. Felt it in the impatience of his long fingers at the back of her neck, down her arms, at her waist while his lips couldn’t seem to find a single place to land.

She lifted a hand to the back of his head, balling a fist into his tangle of auburn curls to tug him back, teasing through the heat in her cheeks, “Does that mean it was good? Or bad?”

He moaned in mild protest, his mouth falling open as his hands bunched the hem of her top to her waist. “Lranja, please….”

She watched him for a second, tracing the line of his jaw with her fingertips before pulling his head down for another, slower, gentler kiss. His fingertips pressed against her back, pulling her to him just a little before he managed to stop himself, hands shaking. His jaw quivered and he made the smallest protesting mewl she’d ever heard from him. 

“Mmm. Julian?” She hummed lazily.

“Yes?” He was so still, tension radiating off of him in waves. Expectant, waiting, hoping. Almost desperate.

“What are you waiting for?”

She smiled at his reaction, his face splitting into a wide grin, his eyebrows doing that thing she liked so much, eyes rolling back in his head dramatically as he sank to his knees in front of her. Julian pressed a hot kiss to the soft spot just under her belly button before sitting back on his heels, peeling his gloves off and tossing them over his shoulder. Her smile turned to a pleased hum when he hooked his fingers into the waist of her leggings, dragging them down her thighs. Her hum turned into a gasp as he buried his face between her legs, tongue making a broad swipe over her sex before her pants were even down to her knees.

“So impatient,” she scolded him breathlessly, dropping her shoulders and head back to balance herself against the door. She bit her lip and looked down at him, his neck craned back, hair flopping to the side just begging for her hands to rake through it. 

Julian slid forward until his knees pressed against the door, shrugging as he kissed one thigh then the other while he worked her leggings down until they were in a puddle at her feet. “Would you have me any other way Lranja, my dear?”

Lranja kicked her shoes to the side and draped one leg over his shoulder, pulling him back towards her with her heel against his spine, close enough to feel his humid breath on her skin. “Of course noooooot….”

She trailed off in a moan as Julian settled into place, his mouth warm and wet as he latched his lips onto her clit and sucked, tugging breathless sounds out of her throat in time with the barely-there rhythm of his tongue against her. He trailed his hands up the back of her thighs, one arm wrapping around the leg over his shoulder, the other going around her waist, holding her up as she rocked herself against his mouth.

The pace he set was leisurely, savoring the taste of her and the sounds she made. Soft, broad strokes of the flat of his tongue brought out contented sighs contrasting with the sharp hitch in her voice with the focused pull when he hollowed out his cheeks over her clit. Her breathy giggles when he raked his unshaved jaw against the delicate skin of her inner thigh. 

The shuddering, “Julian…!” as he spread her open with his chilly fingers before blowing cool air over her damp, heated sex, his gray eyes locked with hers.

It didn't take long before Lranja felt her concentration slipping, felt the world shrinking down to Julian’s hand supporting her back, Julian’s fingers sliding effortlessly inside her, curling just so while Julian’s mouth worked faster, movement coming quicker, shorter flicks of his tongue keeping up with the thrust of her hips against his face.

_ Julian’s _ voice that vibrated through her clit in a groan that sent his eyes half closed and his hand at her back balling into her shirt and the fingers inside of her stuttering faster, harder as she knotted her fingers into his hair, bracing herself against the door frame.

_ Julian’s _ name on her lips as she shook,  _ Julian’s _ arms holding her, easing her down as her legs finally gave way. The golden pink of the lanterns, sliding into a hazy, unfocused, pale wash of light as she rode his hand over and through the crest of her orgasm. 

Julian’s damp chin in her hands as her vision cleared, the tang of herself on his lips when she kissed him, nerves like wires slowly released after being strung too tight. 

Julian’s pale shoulder, exposed by her mindless slide into his lap, that just begged for her mouth. Her teeth sinking into his skin as she pressed him back with a hand on his chest and another in his hair.

Oh the sounds he could make while she sucked a trail of bright pink and red oblong shapes into his neck. His breath was ragged by the time she got back to his babbling lips.

“Oh... Oh god, Lranja... Please,  _ please _ .” His eyes were bright and unfocused behind half-closed lids.

She sat back, letting him untangle his legs from under them while she stroked a gentle finger over his cheek, down the side of his open mouth, lingering as his tongue flicked over the tip before his mouth closed around it. She shushed him, “Shh, I know. I know. Give me a minute.”

She closed her eyes, blocking out the sharpened relief of the room as she let the heat seep into her hands before she raked her nails down his chest. He hissed and she flipped the energy, turning it cold and grinding down hard as he bucked his hips up to meet hers.

Lranja leaned down, keeping the cold pressed to his sides as her mouth found his, locking them together in a kiss that muffled Julian’s long, needy groan. She didn’t break the kiss off until the trail of hair down the center of his stomach stood on end and she felt him start to shiver. She backed off then, letting them both catch their breath while she called the warmth back into her hands.

Grazing her fingers over the blue-white marks of cold on his sides, she asked, “Leave them or fix them?”

“Leave,” he panted, his hands reaching for her shirt and tugging her more forward rather than managing to get it off. 

She nodded, smiled, and lifted the sweat-damp garment over her head before starting on the straining closures of his trousers. Julian shucked his shirt and hurled it somewhere, wincing at the crackle of his frozen skin. 

“Careful,” she warned, pressing him back down against the floor with one hand while the other, warmed to the edges of comfort, circled his cock and guided him into her. Lranja’s breath caught as she eased herself down, still sensitive from his attentions a few minutes before. 

Julian’s head hit the floor with a dull thunk and his throat worked on some silent sound. His hands kneaded at her thighs, truly desperate now as every muscle in him tightened to keep him still. Keep him in place. Let her set the pace. 

She shifted, hot hands over his hip bones, settling herself and getting used to the feel of his cock inside of her instead of a pair of fingers. Lranja rolled her hips, long, careful strokes, getting comfortable while she watched Julian watch her, his tongue flicking over his flushed lips and a red blush creeping up his chest and neck. Naked desire painted across his features.

Just a few minutes was all it took. She leaned forward one more time, teeth testing one of his nipples while her warm fingers pulled at the other, and he was begging again. A series of increasingly urgent  _ please _ s was all he could manage. She grinned around her teeth, sinking them into his skin, and started to move in earnest. 

She knew it wouldn’t take much. He was already halfway gone before she even settled in his lap. She kept her pace quick, building faster than he had with her. Julian slid one hand between them, the pad of his thumb grazing over her still-swollen clit and she swatted him away.

“Don’t,” she commanded, pinning both of his forearms under her hands, scrambling to switch from the heat to something else. Something... something… something that would keep him there. She could feel the pressure building in her abdomen again, sharp and tight and almost unbearable when he was deepest inside her. 

Julian’s eyes went wide, something between a yell and a groan escaping his throat when the little tendrils of lightning danced over his skin. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he tried to hold back, tried to last longer, not wanting this to end so soon but hopelessly caught in the sweet space between pleasure and pain.

His hips jerked off the floor, finishing with a choked sob for every thrust as Lranja came down hard and fast, meeting him motion for motion before she came again, releasing her hold on his arms and folding in on herself as she shook.

Julian caught her, wrapping his arms around her as she shuddered, her forehead pressed against his chest, both of them breathing hard. Lranja recovered first, gathering what concentration she had to warm her hands again and slowly begin to thaw his frostbitten ribs. 

He moved, stretching under the warmth and she let out a huff of a laugh. “Be still. I don’t want to hurt you more.”

“Oh, I think it’s already too late for that,” he returned, lifting her off of him and settling her to one side to show her his arms. 

“Julian!” The panic rose in her voice at the sight of the series of thin, bright pink burns on his forearms. “Oh no! No, no no! I can fix that, just hold still a minute!”

Julian did as he was told, watching through a dreamy haze of bliss as she sat back on her heels and centered herself, calling up whatever magic she needed. She stroked her hands down his arms, erasing the marks she’d left then looking him over, peppering kisses against his wrists.

“It’s a pity,” he said, reaching out a lazy hand to pull her in close.

“What is?” Lranja’s eyes were still wide and a little fearful. She hadn’t meant to actually hurt him, even if he did like it.

“That you can’t leave a few scars behind. I mean,” he pressed a kiss to her slightly open mouth. “How amazing would  _ that  _ look?”


End file.
